


Noite Triste

by RafaSnape15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, One-Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15
Summary: Meu desafio pessoal de escrever uma história realmente pequena. Acontece na noite que os Potter morreram e Sirius foi preso, se eu falar mais conto a história...Lembrando que nada disso exceto a Lexi me pertence!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Potter, Severo Snape/Personagem Original, Sirius Black/Personagem Original
Kudos: 1





	Noite Triste

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!   
> Essa história foi uma das minhas primeiras e foi publicada à sete anos atrás, então por favor sejam gentis rsrsrs

A chuva caia do lado de fora da cabana, era a música de fundo para a cena que eu via de melancolia e desespero total. Meu coração estava apertado e eu não sabia muito bem o que fazer.

-Por que? - eu consegui perguntar com a voz calma, apesar de estar sangrando e gritando desesperada por dentro.

-Porque eu a matei, porque eu fui tolo e a matei.

-Não. Você não a matou.

-Não adianta dizer que a culpa não é minha...

-Não. Eu não vou dizer que a culpa não é sua, porque é. Você fez as escolhas erradas e isso matou a única mulher que você amou. - Isso apertou meu coração mas era a verdade.

-Lexi, isso não ajudou.

-Não, nem encher a cara e ter uma ressaca amanhã vai ajudar, Severo. Nada vai mudar o fato de que Lilian morreu e que se você não tivesse falado sobre a maldita profecia isso não aconteceria, mas podemos mudar o futuro.

-Como? - Ver o homem mais forte que eu conhecia desmoronar daquele jeito doía, muito mais do que eu iria um dia admitir.

-Ele vai voltar e você sabe, ele não morreu. Ajude o menino a o derrotar e terá ao menos um pouco de paz em seu coração, só não caia.

Ele me olhou, os olhos inchados mas despertos de novo.

-Você sente pelo cachorro.

-Não.

-Não foi uma pergunta.

-Ele é o culpado pela morte da minha melhor amiga desde que eu me entendo por gente.

-Ele também não é culpado.

-Ele os traiu. Ele me traiu. E isso não tem perdão.

Nos olhamos com lágrimas não derramadas nos olhos e um imenso pesar pelos que amamos no coração.

Não aguentando mais, os irmãos Snape se atiraram nos braços um do outro, sentindo pelas perdas daquela noite e vislumbrando um destino incerto que enfrentariam juntos.


End file.
